Improving the Bloodlines
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War, the Wizarding Families are getting weaker because of inbreeding. Fortunately Harry and Ginny think of a solution
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: Improving the Bloodlines**

**PART:** 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: **Post War, the Wizarding Families are getting weaker because of inbreeding. Fortunately Harry and Ginny think of a solution

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Ginny/Daphne  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,240  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also mind control and dubious consent, so be aware.

_**Daily Prophet Headline**_

_**May 23rd, 1999**_

_**Harry Potter Marries!**_

_**Harry Potter, aka 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'Slayer of Voldemort' is pictured below with his new wife Ginevra Weasley. Joining them is Best Man Ron Weasley (Brother of the Bride and Lord Potter's longtime best friend), and groomsmen Lord Sirius Black (Lord Potter's Godfather), Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and William Weasley (Brother of the Bride). The Maid of Honor is Hermione Granger, and bridesmaids, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, the latter three are former teammates of the Bride and Groom on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. **_

_**Daily Prophet Headline**_

_**February 23**__**rd**__**, 2000**_

_**Potter Heir Born**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter and his Wife Ginevra are pleased to announce the birth of their son and heir, James Cedric Potter on February 22**__**nd**__**, 2000. Mother and Child are both healthy, and the Heir has a detectable Magical Core! Congratulations to the new family!**_

_**Daily Prophet Headline**_

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 2001**_

_**Potter, Longbottom lead class of Auror Academy Graduates**_

_**Continuing the tradition of public service of their illustrious families, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were the leaders of the most recent class of graduates from the Auror Academy. Readers with long memories will recall that their fathers James Potter, and Franklin Longbottom were also decorated Aurors during the first war with Voldemort. Congratulations to Lord Potter and Heir Longbottom and the rest of the graduates (for the complete list, see page 3) **_

_**Potter Manor**_

_**Wales**_

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 2001**_

They had just gotten out of the floo, and Ginny hadn't even had time to brush the ashes off her cloak when he had her pressed against the door! She knew he was desperate, hell, so was she! It had been far too long, so she unhooked her skirt and shoved it to the floor, leaving her naked and open to him.

Then he was inside her, and they were moving, pounding against the door as he speared her, his cock filling her to completion and she gasped into his mouth, before pulling back and crying "Harry!"

He just grinned at her, the fire dancing in his eyes calling to her, Gods above she loved this man! He filled her, his power giving her everything, and she willingly gave it back. The two writhed together, the door supporting them, as he finally buried himself inside her, and they cried out in unison as the release they had been waiting for hitting them at last!

When they were aware again, Harry chuckled and lifted her up for a kiss, and she laughed, "Okay, now that we've gotten the edge off, want to head to the bedroom? Cushioning charms are great, but I want a soft mattress under me."

He laughed and picked her up in his arms, disappearing from the hallway and arriving in their bedroom seconds later. She murmured, "Another good thing to come of the old man's meddling I guess,' before he was stripping her out of the rest of her clothing and she was laying on the bed, looking up at him!

Several hours later, Ginny cried out as her husband flooded her arse for the second time, "No, no more! Please, Harry, I need to rest!" He stopped instantly, pulling out and rolling to the side, his cock still rock hard.

She lay there panting, body soaked with sweat and an exhausted smile on her face. Ginny looked over at Harry, who was grinning at her, but she frowned when she saw he was ready for more. Shaking her head, she said, "Okay, Harry I love you, I love sex with you, but I'm only human, and, well, you aren't, not completely, and your needs are getting to be more than I can handle by myself. It's too bad that Fleur is with Bill, a Veela could probably handle you with my help. But they are so in love it's sickening. Maybe Gabrielle? She's had a crush on you ever since you pulled her from the lake."

Harry shook his head, "She's still too young, remember? Doesn't graduate Beauxbaton's until next year. And we both know that Luna is interested, but she's still traveling with Xeno. Cho is a possibility, but with her place on the Kestrels, she travels as much as you do, and I doubt her coach would be as understanding about needing to come home every night as Ron is, with you flying for the Cannons."

Ginny grimaced, "Then who? Hermione would be welcome, but she's with Neville, and we agreed, no poaching, no matter how much we may want the girl."

Harry frowned, thoughtfully, "I don't really like the idea, because it feels like I'm abusing my position, but what about someone like Narcissa? She owes us for keeping her out of Azkaban."

Ginny paused, considering, "Maybe as a backup, she really doesn't do anything for me, although the idea of having her on her knees in front of me does have it's attractions. And watching as she takes your cock up her Pureblood arse would be fun, but no, I don't think I'd enjoy having her as a regular playmate."

He shrugged, "If it's her personality that you're worried about, you know what my bite can do. It wouldn't take long before she'd be a lot easier to get along with."

She sighed, "I know, it's just that, she's almost mum's age, and I'd prefer to have the other girls, because if you keep getting stronger we're going to need more than just one more, to be closer to our age. Especially if we go ahead with the idea of getting them pregnant."

Harry scowled, "That's one thing I still hold a grudge about, the old man knew about the families dying out because of the inbreeding, and could have done something to raise the alarm. But no, Albus 'too bloody many names and titles' Dumbledore keeps it secret and only reveal it in a letter after he dies. So that's something else he dumps on my shoulders."

Ginny leans up and kisses him, "We can worry about it later, I need some sleep." She perked up, "Oh! I can't believe I didn't tell you before, but JC did controlled magic this morning! He was sitting in his crib and wanted his stuffed Padfoot. I had just finished cleaning the poor thing, and was walking toward him when he reached out and the toy lifted out of my hands and floated right to him!"

Harry smiled widely, "That's excellent! Did you tell your mum? You know she'll be over the moon about it."

She shook her head, "Wanted to tell you first, now hush, I really do need sleep."

Harry smirked, she always needed rest when they were done.

_**Daily Prophet Headline**_

_**June 1**__**st**__**, 2001**_

_**Death of A Hero**_

_**War Hero and Auror Neville Longbottom sacrificed himself saving the life of his partner and best friend, Auror Harry Potter "the boy who lived" The two were investigating reports of muggle coursing and were attacked by Lucius and Draco Malfoy, the Senior Malfoy died in the attack, while the younger was seriously injured... **_

_**DMLE Interrogation Room**_

_**June 1**__**st**__**, 2001 **_

_**3:00 pm**_

Harry watched through the mirror as Tonks and Dawlish questioned Draco. He had been given enough healing to be questioned, but with the death of an Auror, neither of them were inclined to be overly solicitous of the bastard. He really wanted to be in there, because the ferret had always been terrified of him and would be spilling Astoria's sexual fantasies within minutes.

But he was stuck watching instead. Mentally he recognized that he was far too involved to be able to keep his calm, but damn it, Neville was his friend and partner all through training. Neville had even asked him to be best man when he asked Hermione to marry him. Oh, Merlin! Hermione, she's got to be shattered! We've got to be there for her, help her through the worst of it. At least her parents are close by and they'll support her too.

Wait! What did Malfoy just say? About a Dark Lady? Is this shite starting up again after all we went through? And she made him and the others take an oath not to reveal her name? Fairly clever, but was she clever enough? Apparently not, if that answer about her being as close as a family is anything to go by. So Daphne Greengrass is backing up her rhetoric with action is she?

Of course, she's legally untouchable, with the block of votes she controls. Just because it's obvious that Draco was referring to her, it's not acceptable as evidence. He would have to watch her, and if she stepped one toe out of line...

Harry froze, a smile crossing his face. She might be legally untouchable, but as Lord Potter, he had more than a bit of leeway in how he chose to do things. He and Ginny never had really found all of his abilities, and Greengrass, as poisonous a personality as she was, at least was attractive. And the idea of her squealing as he took her arse made his trousers tighten.

Still, half listening to the interrogation, Harry began to plan his conversation with Ginny.

_**Potter Manor**_

_**Later that Night**_

Harry had managed to contain his need while he vented his emotions about the loss of his friend and partner, and Ginny did the same. He was glad that Ginny had left to see Hermione as soon as she heard the news, and was able to hold their friend as she cried. Eventually, Hermione's tears had dried up, and Ginny helped her pack to visit her parents. The press vultures would be all over her, and she wasn't able to deal with them.

By the time Ginny got finished with telling him what happened, the pressure was getting unbearable, and she found herself naked and kneeling in front of him. His eyes roamed her body as she took him in her mouth, enjoying the way her body was blossoming with their baby. She was almost four months along, so her belly was nicely rounded and her breasts started to swell again. It was the fact of her pregnancy that convinced him to act on his plans for Greengrass. As Ginny's pregnancy progressed she wouldn't be able to indulge in all the things the two of them enjoyed, and another playmate was going to be needed to keep him healthy.

When Ginny finished swallowing, he lifted her in his arms and started telling her what he learned about who was behind Neville's death. By the time he had finished explaining his plan, she was completely in favor, her anger freezing into ice cold enough that the fabled Ice Queen of Slytherin would melt before it.

They would be very busy the next few days getting everything ready, and making sure that the time compression wards were working in their hidden getaway was a priority. Veritaserum wasn't a problem, even with Snape's so-called teaching he was perfectly capable of brewing it. It was one of the potions that they had to be able to brew perfectly to graduate the Academy.

The tricky part was the timing, he wanted to make sure Greengrass was alone when he took her. Fortunately, she had a habit of working late in her Wizengamot office, long after her staff had left. He had Dobby watching invisibly for over a week, checking when she left each night. Once he had the information he needed, it was easy to get the last pieces in place. Re-routing her office floo briefly to a location protected by the Fidelus only took seconds, and Dobby would be waiting to stun Greengrass when she arrived.

Now they just had to wait until Friday night.

_**Hidden Location**_

_**Saturday, June 9**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_**Early Morning**_

Daphne Greengrass came awake slowly, the sounds of movement around her jarring, her elves knew to keep absolutely quiet when she was sleeping! Then she heard the sound of heavy footsteps echoing around the room and she jerked awake! She wasn't at home, where was she? What is going on? Who would dare? When she found out, they would beg for death for days!

Opening her mouth to demand answers, two things hit her at once. The first was that she was locked into her seat, and from the feel of the wooden slats against her skin, she was completely nude. The second was the oily taste on her tongue, and she realized that she'd been given Veritaserum! That actually frightened her, her occlumency shields were strong, but not strong enough to keep from spilling all her secrets.

Surprisingly her nudity didn't bother her that much, if they were interested in her body she may be able to use it to her benefit. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. Daphne was well aware of how she looked and took great care to maintain her curves. She'd become aware of the effect her body had early on when she used it to get Lockhart to grant her a pass to the Restricted Section. She'd already decided on her path by then and wanted all the knowledge she could get her hands on. She hadn't particularly enjoyed letting the primping pervert leer over her nude body, but at least he kept his hands to himself, unlike Snape. She had greatly enjoyed brewing the slow acting poison that would have killed him within weeks if the snake hadn't gotten him first.

She was contemplating what method she would use to kill whoever it was that dared to kidnap her, didn't they know who she was? But, if they had used Veritaserum on her, they did know who she was, and either didn't care or wanted something. But what? The footsteps had stopped, and there was the scrape of a chair being moved on a stone floor before she heard the chair squeak as the weight was put on it. Maybe now she'd get some answers.

"Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, you've been very busy, haven't you? The most eloquent voice in the Wizengamot for what you call the 'Old Ways' which is merely thinly disguised anti-muggle bigotry. The leader of the Traditionalist block, which you took over after the mysterious death of your father, Cyrus Greengrass just after your Hogwarts graduation. But then, you always did have an affinity for poisons, didn't you? Snape certainly thought so when he realized what you'd done to him."

Despite swearing to herself that she wouldn't show fear, the knowing, almost amused tone in her captor's voice frightened her. She must have already been questioned if he had that much information. But how did he know about Snape's reaction? The man died alone, didn't he?

The voice continued, and it bothered her that she didn't recognize it, but felt that she should. "But that's only the public face of Daphne Greengrass. The one that is well respected by her peers, who never put a single toe out of line, who wears her respectability like armor."

Daphne kept silent, nothing he'd said so far was anything she couldn't handle. Maybe her shields were better than she thought? But then he started speaking again, and her hope faded away.

"I'm not really interested in that Daphne. I'm far more interested in Lady Nightshade, rising Dark Lady. The planned assassinations of political rivals, especially Lord Harry Potter. You must have been furious that Malfoy failed in his mission, but at least Lucius died in the attack so he couldn't point a finger at you. Unfortunately, Draco survived and is happily spilling everything he knows to avoid the Veil. The compulsion charm is fairly clever, but the Aurors were able to find out enough from what he said to figure out you were behind it. That's not to mention the muggle and goblin coursing, kidnapping muggle girls for sale to brothels overseas. Your vaults must be filled to overflowing by now, aren't they? But then, revolutions do take a lot of gold, so it's understandable."

He seemed to expect an answer, so she lifted her head, cursing the blindfold that she felt around her eyes, and said, "That's very interesting speculation, but if you thought you could prove anything I'd be in a Ministry holding cell, not wherever I am now."

He chuckled, "I don't need to prove anything. I was just reading the highlights of the confession you made earlier this morning. I had an Evidence Quill taking down every word you said, and you're aware enough to realize that it won't be questioned by the Aurors. No, the question you need to be asking is what I want? What will it take to prevent that confession from serving as a suicide note? Because you need to understand something Greengrass, I'm outside the law and won't play by the rules that the Aurors are locked into. I've already got enough blood on my hands that I won't hesitate to add yours to it!"

"Who? Who are you?" she whispered, the power was radiating off the man and hitting her like a bludgeon.

He chuckled, and she felt somebody behind her releasing the blindfold. When it was gone, she blinked against the light, her eyes focusing on the figure in front of her. When her vision cleared, she gasped "Potter! How dare you? I'll see you dead for this assault, my elves will have reported me miss- UMPH!" She wasn't able to say anything because of the hand that covered her mouth, she'd forgotten the person behind her in her fury.

"To correct one major misconception, your elves won't have done anything. You see, it's been less than a second since you stepped into the floo and arrived here, the floo at your home never activated to alert your elves. It will be several hours before they contact anyone, and by that time, it will all be over, one way or another. And what makes you think you'll get a chance to do anything to me? Either you swear the oaths I will give you, or they will find your dead body slumped at your desk, your confession serving as your suicide note."

He sneered at her, "Don't think you can find a way to trick the oaths, my Legilimency is a lot stronger than your Occlumency shields, you won't be able to fool me. And don't think you can escape and get revenge later. The spells are already in your mind, that if you leave the wards without swearing an oath, everything that happened will be erased from your memory. Leaving you running naked in an unknown area with no idea what happened. Do you think the muggle police will believe that you are a witch? Or will they lock you up in an asylum for the insane?"

She quailed before the power in his voice and realized he would do exactly what he said, and Daphne really didn't want to die!

Dully, she said, "What oaths do you want me to swear?"

_**Later**_

It was amusing how eager Daphne was, once the oaths were sworn, to do anything and everything he and Ginny wanted! She didn't seem to realize that the oath was permanent, she thought she would be free of the desire to please after the 24 hours were up. He didn't feel any particular need to disabuse her of the notion.

He had forced her to stand, her legs spread as he ran his fingers over the clean-shaven mound. He had let his fangs grow and bit her gently, his powers keeping her calm. He had already started adjusting her personality before he obliviated her the first time, but now he was going to demonstrate his control over her body.

Withdrawing his fangs, he stepped away and moved Daphne in front of a mirror, where she gasped as a thatch of black hair started growing in the shape of a triangle right over her quim. He didn't like extremely hairy women but did like them to have some hair. Ginny found it amusing that he preferred her neatly groomed since he could give Remus on a full moon a run for the amount of hair on his body!

It was showing the control he had over her that broke the last of Daphne's resistance, and when he moved in front of her and touched her shoulder, she lowered herself to her knees immediately. He looked at Ginny who was watching with dark amusement, and he smirked at her, which she returned. Greengrass was actually fairly proficient at sucking his cock, but she showed less enthusiasm than a Knocturn Alley whore trying to avoid being arrested. Well, that would change as she adjusted to her new role in life, his powers would make sure of that.

Eventually, she managed to get him close to cumming, so he reached down and held her head still. She glared up at him, but he really didn't care, she had agreed to the oaths after all. Pumping his cock into her mouth, he grinned as she struggled to adjust to his thrusts. As he felt his balls tightening, he pulled back out of her mouth and tilted her head back.

She held her mouth open and closed her eyes, obviously knowing what to expect, and he didn't disappoint her. The first blast landed on her tongue and rolled back, making her swallow instinctively, but the next hit her in the face, his cum splashing over her cheeks and nose, running down toward her mouth. He pulled back further and the last blast coated her chest, the power in his seed soaking through her skin and being absorbed into her magic.

He wondered if she would even notice the changes? He honestly didn't care if she did or not. She was already climaxing as his magic flashed through her body, and it was only because he had a grip on her head that she was still upright. He would never let his full power loose on a willing partner, that wouldn't be right. But Daphne was a different matter. The woman was there to be punished, if she received pleasure out of it, that was just her good luck.

Once he finished cumming, he gestured, and Ginny came over, grabbing the senseless woman and forcing her tongue into Daphne's mouth. The kneeling woman opened her eyes in shock and tried to recoil when she realized she was kissing another girl, but Ginny held her in place, not letting her move.

The look of disgust in Daphne's eyes greatly amused him, especially when she found herself getting aroused by Ginny's treatment of her. He hadn't even needed to make a single adjustment to Ginny, she was truly open to sex with other women, even before her encounter with Tom. It was the diary that had her wanting to dominate the other girls though, which Harry was happy to encourage.

Ginny maneuvered Daphne over to the mattress on the floor, pushing her down on her back as Ginny licked up the cum that covered the woman's face. Harry could smell Daphne's pussy juices starting to flow and was looking forward to the woman's reaction when she found out what was going to happen. He'd agreed to let Ginny break the news to the woman, she would know just how to twist the knife properly. He smirked, his devious wife really should have been a Slytherin!

Ah, there it was! Ginny had finished licking Daphne's tits clean of his cum and was moving to straddle the girl's face. His wife was facing him, a grin on her face as she lowered herself over the girl Ginny's voice was mocking as she spoke,

"Come on Greengrass, you didn't think it was only my husband you would be serving, did you? The oath did specify that you would obey both of us! Now start licking my pussy, I know you were mostly a Pillow Princess in the dorms, which is fine. Although making Astoria lick you was a bit much, don't you think? But you don't get to just lay back and enjoy now, it's time for you to go to work! Don't worry, I'll be returning the favor later after my Husband spreads your legs and plants his baby in your belly! And then, maybe I'll use my fingers to gather your cunt juices to get you ready for him to slide his massive cock up your fat arse! If you take the arse fuck like a good girl, I'll even ask him nicely to wash off before you suck him again, won't that be nice of me?"

Greengrass tried to moan an objection, but Ginny chose to plant her pussy right over the brunette's mouth, muffling her. "Oh, didn't you realize that you would be carrying Harry's baby? Silly of you. But you'll be happy to know that his babies are always extremely powerful magically. Why our son managed controlled magic yesterday, and he's just over a year old! Imagine what his power would do to your tired bloodline!"

Ginny stopped talking as Daphne finally submitted and started licking her, drawing pleased sounds from Ginny's throat as she wriggled on the girl's face. Harry chuckled when he saw Daphne's hand coming down to rub her own quim, running her fingers through the dark thatch he had created, before slipping her fingers inside her pussy.

But his wife wasn't done with the girl, her hands started playing with Daphne's tits, pinching her nipples and making her moan into Ginny's pussy. She would soon find the connection between pleasure and pain, Harry knew, he could almost see her making the connection. There were times that he cursed Dumbledore's bumbling interference that made him what he was, but at times like this, he was willing to think far more kindly of the old man. It was too bad that he didn't come into his powers before taking Tom's AK a second time, it would have made his years of school a lot more enjoyable, that's for sure!

He could feel Ginny getting close, and, wanting to reward her for playing her part to perfection, as well as letting her feel his love for her, Harry released a trickle of power through the bond they shared. Ginny's face lit up with happiness as his power hit her, and she cried out her pleasure as she came, flooding Daphne's mouth with her juices!

Just as Ginny was peaking, Harry sent another tendril of his power to Daphne, triggering the girl's own climax, and adjusting her attitude just a little more. It would be entertaining to see how she justifies the changes in her own mind, let alone her followers, but he knew she would succeed, Daphne was not stupid, she was actually far more cunning than the majority of her housemates, those that survived anyway.

Ginny had rolled off of Daphne when her climax hit, and she lay on the mattress watching as Harry approached the mattress. Daphne was still looking dazed but managed to smile when he approached, spreading her legs wide in welcome.

"Are you ready for me Daphne? Ready to submit to your superior, knowing that I own you now, body, mind, soul, and magic?" His voice was low and calm, perfectly controlled, pitched so she had to strain to hear him, not recognizing the commands he was sending to her magic. She nodded eagerly, "Yes please, take me! Use me! I belong to you!"

"That's right, you do, and I'm going to enjoy training you as our pleasure slave when I'm not putting my baby in your belly that is!"

Daphne didn't get a chance to respond, as he was on the mattress, holding himself above her on his arms as Ginny gripped his cock, rubbing it against Daphne's soaking lips. When he was in position, Harry pushed forward, his cock sliding easily into her body and making her eyes widen in shock.

When she was staring at him, he slipped through her shields and skimmed her thoughts. She was making progress but there was still an underlying sense of superiority because she was a Pureblood, and a determination to keep the 'mudbloods' in their places. But she did recognize him and Ginny as her superiors, so that was an improvement.

Pulling back from her thoughts, he started stroking into her, feeling her tighten against him as her body automatically reacted to his power, and she was soon climaxing steadily. He kept pumping inside her, letting her pleasure continue to build up, even with the release she was already getting. Her sighs and moans were taking a different tone as the pressure inside her built, and he could feel that it was becoming close to painful for the girl. Locking her eyes with his, Harry said, "When I cum, putting my baby inside your belly, then you can cum, understood?"

She nodded eagerly, her eyes excited at the idea of being able to cum. He felt the pressure building in his balls and shoved forward, adjusting Daphne's cycle so she was fertile, and relaxed his control, swelling inside her pussy and blasting her walls with his cum. As he filled her, her eyes rolled back in her head, her body quaking under him as the powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced rocked her universe!

He was still hard as he pulled out, and Ginny moved to take him in her mouth, her pleasure obvious at tasting his cum mixed with Daphne's juices, and he soon filled her mouth again, triggering a climax as she swallowed. He wondered idly if the additional magic she was getting while pregnant would make their next baby even more powerful? Something to watch for when the time comes.

Daphne was starting to recover her senses and he leaned down, "Did you enjoy that? Enjoy taking your half-blood Master's cock in your body, and know that you're going to be having his baby, that you're already pregnant?"

She was clearly exhausted, and managed to murmur, "At least you're not a mudblood..." she trailed off, falling asleep.

Harry looked at Ginny who was shaking her head in amusement, and he said, "Well, we've got some more work to do, good thing there's still almost 18 hours left, and I'm not tired, are you?"

She laughed, "Not even close, I'm good for a while longer. She'll be singing a different tune by the time we finish. Now, let sleeping beauty recover, I need a shower!"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: Improving the Bloodlines**

**PART:** 02 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: **Post War, the Wizarding Families are getting weaker because of inbreeding. Fortunately Harry and Ginny think of a solution

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Ginny/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,685  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also mind control and dubious consent, so be aware.

_**Hidden Location**_

_**Saturday, June 9**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_**Lunchtime**_

Daphne's cries of ecstasy were muffled by Ginny's pussy as he plunged into her arse for the second time that morning, and Ginny was starting to show signs of flagging as well, but he was still full of energy. Daphne had already taken him in her mouth twice since they woke her up, swallowing a full load each time, and with each orgasm, the adjustments to her personality settled in deeper into her subconscious.

He had used Legilimency on her each time, her shields practically non-existent against his probes, and the former Pureblood Supremacist was at the point she would have willingly gone down on Dean Thomas or Colin Creevey if he'd told her to!

When he finally felt sated, for the time being anyway, he and Ginny had dressed again, leading Daphne up the stairs to the dining area, where Dobby had a filling meal prepared. Daphne had waited to be given permission to sit, and, after eating, had slipped out of her seat and crawled under the table to take him into her mouth again, to thank him for her meal. Ginny had watched with an amused expression on her face while Daphne sucked him with far more enthusiasm than she had the first time.

He had kept a careful watch on the time it took from when Daphne first woke up, so they knew what to expect the next time. And it was obvious that there was going to be a next time because Daphne had preferred to work mostly with other Pureblood women. She only used Lucius and Draco and a few others as disposable tools, so they had names of a few other girls to bring into their bed. He was actually looking forward to having Parkinson under his control, she had done her best to make his life miserable in Hogwarts, not to mention how she had hurt Hermione so many times!

He was also planning on having Narcissa in his bed, even though Ginny hadn't been crazy about the idea at first, because he was already planning on having Daphne, Astoria, and Narcissa servicing him, and each other, at the same time, and making sure that Draco got to watch every single memory during his time in Azkaban. The little ferret may have managed to escape being shoved through the Veil, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to suffer!

Harry had known, as soon as Daphne had listed Narcissa as one of her followers, that Ginny would change her mind, his wife had an undying hatred of anybody with the name Malfoy after the Diary, and hurting Draco would be something she was never going to disagree with. The two of them had discussed the names of the new Dark Lady's Inner Circle while they let Daphne sleep, and Ginny was already making plans for when they had Narcissa in their clutches. He would just have to make sure that Ginny didn't actually damage the woman when she worked out her anger.

While their new pet was sleeping, Harry checked and his seed had already accomplished what he needed, the baby was already starting to form in her belly. He also took the time to implant the knowledge that she owed him a life debt from the Night of the Dementors when they were still in Hogwarts. He had learned that she had actually been caught outside that night, she'd been breaking curfew to meet up with one of her lovers and the Dementors actually had her surrounded when his Patronus had driven all of them away.

Harry had actually smirked when he found that information, it would give a perfectly reasonable excuse for the woman to publicly adjust her views, and when she started showing properly, the life debt offered an excuse for that as well! In fact, it should actually increase the respect for him among the actually Traditionalist Families, because he was respecting Magic's place in his life and the debts that Magic required. Truthfully, he didn't have a problem with the true Traditionalist's, it was those who used it as an excuse to promote Pureblood superiority that he needed to crush.

He and Ginny had showered and changed into fresh clothing, and he had shaved again so they looked immaculate when they walked down the wooden steps into the basement room where Daphne was sprawled out on the mattress, using her arm as a pillow. As expected, she looked extremely disheveled, her makeup and hair showing all the signs of a night of vigorous sex.

Harry had chosen his and Ginny's appearance deliberately, it was one of the first things he had learned in his classes on Interrogation. He and Ginny would always appear immaculate when they were with Daphne, while she would not be permitted any clothing or to use her wand to repair her appearance. He'd always found the human psychology classes at the Academy extremely interesting since he was well aware that he wasn't truly human even though he hadn't been aware of it until the meeting with Dumbledore at Kings Cross.

Naturally, he had been angry at the old man at first, but when he and Ginny had found themselves in his bed that night, celebrating their victory and their survival, he found his anger fading. It was thanks to the old man's meddling that he had been able to completely satisfy Ginny multiple times that first night, and all the nights afterward.

Molly had been ready to object to Ginny spending the night with him until Ginny showed her the ring that Harry had given her. Once Molly understood that Harry had committed to marrying her daughter, the woman's attitude had relaxed quite a bit, and she often turned a blind eye to the two of them disappearing together for an hour or so every afternoon. Fred and George had tried to play the 'big brother' card on him when they discovered what was going on, but Ginny had threatened them far more effectively than they had ever managed to threaten him, which made he and Ginny laugh a great deal.

It wasn't until after she had given birth to JC that it became obvious they needed to do something to give Ginny a chance to rest. His drives had kept increasing, while her body just couldn't handle it while she healed. And while they were dealing with the tensions that caused, Dumbledore's letter arrived. He'd made arrangements with Gringotts to hold the letter until Harry had been married for a year and then have it delivered. The old man had suspected that his nature would cause him to marry and have a child as soon as possible, and for a change, he was actually right!

He and Ginny had spent many nights discussing the letter, and what it meant to them. They'd already sounded out Luna in general terms since both of them were very fond of the girl, and she'd been interested in spending more time with the two of them, but she had obligations of her own at the moment.

Of course, Hermione had been at the top of their list from the beginning, but while she was with Neville that was an impossibility. And now, with Neville's death, it would take a lot of time and loving support before she would even be close to emotionally ready to accept what they would offer her. But they had plenty of time, although it was a shame that the Longbottom line was going to die out since she and Neville had planned to wait until after they married to start their family. She had told Ginny that during the afternoon that their friend had spent crying in Ginny's arms, along with a rant about how, even if she'd been pregnant, her baby wouldn't be recognized because she and Neville hadn't been married!

That was something that needed to be addressed, and with Daphne as their mouthpiece, it might be a good issue to start making some changes. But that could wait, they needed to make plans to round up the rest of the Inner Circle before they could really start making changes.

_**Friday, July 27**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_**Potter Manor, Wales**_

_**Early Evening**_

Ginny sat back at the dinner table, her hand resting on her belly, a grimace on her face. "Lily Molly doesn't seem to appreciate the pudding tonight, it seems." Luna looked at her sympathetically but didn't say anything, just taking a drink of her butterbeer. Ginny understood, there really wasn't much that her friend could say, it was just something to get through, the same way she'd gotten through JC's antics when she was pregnant the first time.

Picking up her glass of milk, she took a drink and said, "It's too bad Harry wasn't able to be here tonight, he was just as thrilled as I was when we got your letter last week that you were coming home."

Luna shrugged, "Well, with Daddy dating that woman he met in America, he doesn't need me to take care of him as much, and honestly, I missed sleeping in my own bed and seeing my friends. Where is Harry tonight, by the way?"

Ginny gave a sad smile, "He's at a Quidditch game, actually. The Cannons made the playoffs, even with the replacement seeker, and Ron had an extra ticket. He'd originally wanted to give it to Hermione, just so she would get out a little bit, especially so close to Neville's birthday, but she still isn't ready to face the general public. So Ron offered it to Harry, and Harry decided to go to the game. Of course, that was before we got your letter, and he didn't feel he could cancel on Ron since it means so much to him. This is actually the first time in almost 100 years that the Cannons have actually had two winning seasons in a row, and it's all thanks to Ron's coaching!"

Luna smiled, "Harry always did enjoy a good game of Quidditch, didn't he? But, it's actually better that he isn't here for this part of the conversation anyway, don't you think?"

Ginny looked a little surprised, sure she'd been planning on suggesting Luna join them, but was going to wait until after dinner! But then, that was just Luna, she seemed to put things together a lot faster than most people did, and with a lot less information. But since the subject had come up, it was Gryffindor's Forward!

"If you mean the conversation about you joining Harry and me in bed, and as part of our family, then yes, Harry would just get so worked up that we'd be naked before we got to the important part of the conversation."

Luna smirked, "And the problem with that would be? I already told you that I'm attracted to both of you, and that hasn't changed since I've been away."

Ginny grinned, "That's good to know because we still feel the same way. But, it goes a bit beyond just fun and games in the bedroom or any other available room. You see, because of something that Dumbledore did after Harry's parents were killed, Harry isn't completely human any longer."

Luna sat quietly, absorbing that bit of information before she looked directly at Ginny and said, "Harry's an Incubus, isn't he? It makes sense of some things that I noticed, the way Harry said that 'The Power He Knows Not' is love, and how he was able to completely satisfy you as a virgin. But why would Harry have been a virgin? The legends of the Incubus say that they start developing their powers when the body hits puberty. He should have been shagging you, me, Hermione, Cho, the Patil Twins and any other willing girl from right after the Tri-Wizard."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "Only you would put it together so quickly, Luna. But, yes, and as for why Harry was a virgin? That's something else we blame Dumbledore for. If Harry had been raised in a loving home, where people had a healthy attitude about sex, the sexual energy in the house would have started his abilities developing during or just after the Tournament. But, because the Dursley's were the absolute freaks that they accused us of being, it wasn't until after they were kissed by those Dementors that the Umbridge woman sent, and he started spending time with Sirius that his abilities started to wake up. Of course, by that time we were all under so much stress from dealing with Voldemort that sex was the last thing on his mind."

Luna nodded, "So when Harry was 'a little bit dead' as he puts it, and had his meeting with "

Dumbledore, that's when his abilities manifested?"

"And as soon as Voldemort was dead, Harry dragged me back to Gryffindor Tower and my knickers and virginity were nothing but a memory twenty minutes later," Ginny nodded, a reminiscent smile on her face.

Her blonde friend's eyes widened, "Sweet Merlin! He's getting stronger, isn't he? With the love between the two of you, how are you able to keep up?"

Ginny's smile dropped, "That's just it, I'm not able to, not anymore. Although things have gotten better over the last month or so, we can talk about that later. I have to let you know, that if you agree to join us, Harry will be shagging you several times a day, including taking your mouth and your arse, and you will also be getting pregnant as often as your body can handle. Do you think you can handle that?"

Luna gave a sultry smile, "Trust me, that won't be a problem. My family name isn't Lovegood for no reason, after all. Family legends say that we have a succubus in our ancestry, and I'm inclined to believe it, because none of our family has much in the way of inhibitions, and our libidos are stronger than most. I won't have a problem with anything you or Harry might want to try, and probably have my own ideas as well."

But then, the smile dropped and she leaned forward, "So, I've been catching up on the news over the last few days, and there's been a rather interesting change in behavior by Daphne Greengrass. Rumors say it has something to do with a life debt, can you tell me the real story?"

Ginny chuckled, "Oh, the real story is far more interesting than the rumors, but I'm sorry to ask because I do trust you, I'm going to need your oath before we discuss it. I'm sure you wouldn't say anything deliberately, but a skilled enough Legilimens could find the information even without you realizing it."

Luna grinned, "This has to be good for you to ask for an oath! But I'll do it, what wording did you have in mind?"

Once the wording was agreed to, and the oath sworn, Ginny told her what had actually happened, and although Luna had scowled hearing about the witch's involvement with Neville's death, she found the adjustment extremely amusing.

Once she got her laughter under control, she said, "So, what time is Harry due back from the game?"

Ginny looked at the clock and said, "Probably not for hours, he'll spend time with Ron and Romilda after the game, win or lose. Why?"

Luna smirked, "Well, it is getting close to Harry's birthday, and I was thinking of a perfect way to show of my present to him. What I was thinking was..."

Soon Ginny was grinning widely, and making suggestions of her own.

_**Cannons Stadium**_

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Harry was cheering just as loud as anyone when the Cannons replacement Seeker grabbed the snitch just as Cho Chang, the Kestrels Seeker was reaching for it. The announcer was practically crying he was so excited, and Harry didn't blame him. For the first time in over 100 years, and in Ron's second year as Head Coach, the Chudley Cannons had made the World Cup playoffs! He found himself with an arm full of excited Romilda as she hugged him exuberantly before the two of them made their way out of the VIP box and fought through the crowd to get to the field. He'd spent a couple of very enjoyable hours with Daphne earlier, so Romilda pressing herself against him didn't cause any reaction, which wouldn't have gone over well at all.

Harry had rarely seen his best friend as happy as he was right now! The only other time was when Romilda had given birth to their first son, Fabian, not long after Ginny had delivered JC. Fabian and his sister Veronica were staying at Grandma Molly's that night because Ron was going to want to celebrate, and Harry had volunteered to make sure that he and Romilda got home safely. He sent Ginny a quick Patronus Message that the game was over, and the Cannons had won. She would be happy for Ron, he was sure, but probably annoyed that her latest pregnancy stopped her from playing in the game.

Harry and Romilda waited while Ron spoke to the press, pointing out things every member of the team had done to contribute to tonight's win. Harry listened with hidden amusement as his friend spoke, thinking back to how selfish and belligerent the man had been until the war forced him to grow up. It was Ron's habit every game of pointing out good things his players did, even in a losing effort, that made him so popular with the team. They played their hearts out for him, and it showed in the results.

Once the team made it to the showers, and off to their own celebration, Ron changed out of his Coach's uniform and was wearing good quality robes that went well with his wife's. The salary from the Cannons, as well as the profits from his investments in the twins' shop, meant that he didn't have to count both sides of the knut any longer, and he had lost his sensitivity about money along the way.

As soon as they were out of the stadium, the three of them apparated to a pub that Ron was fond of, and they found a crowd already waiting to help him celebrate. The crowd had listened to the game on Wizarding Wireless, and Ron had a drink in his hand from the minute they walked through the door. Harry managed to get an order for butterbeer up to the bar and stood back watching as his friend enjoyed the respect and congratulations of the crowd.

He was rather surprised to see Lavender Brown in the crowd since her breakup with Ron was not the most congenial. He frowned to see she was wearing a high collar on her blouse, covering the scars that that damned werewolf had made before she managed to kill it. He made sure to keep an eye on her, in case she tried to start trouble, but she didn't even try to approach Ron. Curious, he wandered over and sat down at the table next to her, getting a surprised smile from the busty blonde.

"Harry, hi! I didn't know you were here or I would have come over and said hello." Harry could tell that she was honestly pleased to see him, which was good because he and Ginny had talked about getting to know the girl a bit better.

He just grinned and said, "Yeah, it's a nice change, being able to slip into the crowd and not be noticed. I was at the game tonight, and I'm keeping an eye on Ron and Romilda to make sure they get home alright."

She snorted, "The way the two of them are getting drinks pressed on them, you may need to pour them into a bottle to get them out of here. Not that I can blame them, the Cannons earned their place in the playoffs. I was here listening to the whole game, and it's insane how improved that whole team is, in just two years."

"I didn't know you were a Cannons fan, Lav, I thought you were a Harpies girl."

Lavender shook her head, "Nope, been a Chudley fan since I was a little girl, always have been." She chuckled, "It was that, as much as his interest in the size of my quaffles that got Ron interested in me back in school. Too bad that was about all we had in common, but, that's water under the bridge."

"So what are you doing with yourself now that you've graduated? I've been too busy with work to keep up with everybody unless they come to my attention like Draco did."

The attractive blonde frowned, "Yeah, that was a hell of a shock, to find out Neville was dead. He really never should have been an Auror, he didn't have the killer instinct the job requires. Not that you have to be a killer to be an Auror, obviously, but he didn't have the danger sense you seem to have, and it caught up to him."

Harry looked at the girl in surprise, that was actually a very astute observation, but he did need to defend his former partner. "Nev may not have had the danger sense, but he was one of the best investigators and interrogators I'd ever seen. He could get somebody harder than hell in front of him, and within a half an hour the arse would be confessing his sexual fantasies about his mother! I'd seen him do it more times that I can remember. But, you didn't answer my question, what's Lavender doing these days?" He was still grinning genially, and Lavender smirked, lifting her glass to him.

"I'm actually the owner of a dress shop at the end of Diagon Alley, well, Parvati and I are the owners, we pooled the money we got from the Ministry for killing Greyback and went into business. Things are going good so far, we've got quite a few repeat customers already, and the word of mouth has been excellent. In fact, we've been working on some fashionable maternity robes, so Ginny should stop in and see what we have. I'll even give her a Gryffindor discount!"

Harry laughed, "I'm sure she'd appreciate it, and I'll let her know about your shop when I get home later. What's the name of your shop?"

"It's called 'Nothing Fancy' which is a bit of a lie, but it gets across that our designs are affordable for the average witch on a budget. We do have some higher priced items, but those are ones we've been commissioned to design."

They kept talking for quite a while, with Harry getting up every so often to check on Ron and Romilda, but they were so involved in different conversations that they barely noticed he wasn't there. Seeing that they were enjoying themselves, he went back to his conversation.

Eventually Lavender had to leave, she was opening the shop in the morning, and Harry helped her over to the floo, making sure to remember the address she called out, for when he and Ginny decided to invite the girl over. Going back to Ron and Romilda, it was clear that they were at the end of the road as well, and he managed to get the two of them out of the pub, surprised he hadn't ended up covering their tab. The bartender had just smiled and shook his head when Harry asked how much Ron owed, the crowd had been buying them drinks all night, so he didn't owe anything. Harry thanked the man and dropped several galleons in the tip jar before maneuvering the drunken couple out the front door.

It took some work, but he was able to get the two of them home and inside the door, where they both passed out on the couch. Closing the door behind him, he drew on his abilities and arrived in the front hall of Potter Manor.

Hearing sounds from the living room, he walked down the hall and stuck his head in the doorway, seeing Ginny putting a book up on the shelf. She turned and gave him a smile, "It sounded like a good game, did you get Ron and Romilda home safe?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, eventually, left them passed out on the couch in the front room. I don't even want to try and imagine how hungover they're going to be in the morning. But, I ran into somebody we're interested in tonight."

When Ginny raised an eyebrow, he described his encounter with Lavender, including the offer for the Gryffindor Discount, which made her laugh, but she nodded thoughtfully. "I could use some new robes, that's true, and it would give me a chance to see if she's available. It sounds like she's still sensitive about the scarring, but I know it doesn't bother me, or you either. Merlin knows we've got enough scars between us, physical and mental to serve as a map of the Underground!"

He gave a wry chuckle, "There's more truth than poetry in that, that's for damn sure. But, what are you doing awake? I thought you'd be keeping our bed warm by now."

"Oh, your birthday present is already doing that, I'm going to be sleeping with Daphne tonight, I'm not up for anything strenuous tonight, little Lily is already doing calisthenics inside me and I don't want to push my luck." 

Harry winced in sympathy, the same thing happened with JC, but fortunately, it eased up after a while. Giving her a hug, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on his wife's lips, "I'm sorry you won't be joining us, but there will be plenty of other nights to show Luna how much you care for her. And I'm sure that Daphne will be happy to make you feel better."

She grinned, "Oh, she's already got my bath prepared, I'll be nicely pampered by our pet before falling asleep. But you have an eager witch waiting in our bed, you shouldn't keep her waiting any longer!"

With a laugh, he dropped his hand down and groped Ginny's arse before letting her go, heading for the stairs.

Harry was grinning happily as he walked up the steps, he'd been looking forward to this for quite a while, ever since Luna had expressed an interest before she left on her trip with Xeno. He had been attracted to the ethereal blonde even before he found out the truth about what he was, and if the opportunity had been there, he would have happily taken Luna to bed the night of the Slug Club party, but that arse Malfoy had ruined things! And he was sure that she would have been eager to go along with anything they did that night, which would have made it even better.

He didn't really mind using his abilities on someone like Daphne, even though the part of him that was raised by the Dursley's didn't like the way he and Ginny had basically forced the girl to submit to them. He was able to quiet that part most of the time, she had caused Neville's death, even if his friend wasn't the actual target, and she needed to be punished!

But the former Pureblood supremacist was broken to their will now, and they could afford to be gentle with her, and the girl seemed to be thriving in her new role, even mentioning how much she was looking forward to seeing Master and Mistress claiming the other witches in her circle. And Harry was looking forward to having several of them on their knees in front of him and Ginny as well, but that was for the future, he had Luna to concentrate on now.

Putting his hand on the door handle, he eased it open and stepped through the gap, closing it quietly behind him. Luna was waiting on the bed, wearing a smile and very little else. He paused to admire her nude body and grinned at the thick ribbon wrapped around her waist, with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' clearly visible. He licked her lips as he got his first clear view of her breasts, nipples standing up happy and proud, and was looking forward to getting his mouth on them, making her moan in pleasure. They were slightly larger than Ginny's were originally, although she had asked him to increase their size a bit when they were first experimenting with his abilities. His eyes drifted down along her soft belly to the neat triangle of silky blond hair above her pussy, and his mouth started to water at the glistening juices and swollen petals, the scent of her arousal was reaching his nose and he knew that she was looking forward to this as much as he was!

His blonde friend's eyes were sparkling with merriment, and she said, "Welcome home, Harry, I hope you enjoy your present."

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure I will, and so will you, my sweet Luna. Ginny and I have cared for you for a long time, and I'm glad you found your way home to us." He was stripping out of his clothing as he spoke, and her eyes watched intently as he pushed the boxers down to the floor, exposing what he had to her eager eyes.

Moving closer to the bed, he leaned over and held out his hand for Luna, she took it and he helped her to stand up. Taking her in his arms, he lowered his face to hers and found her tilting up to meet him. The kiss was gentle and exploratory, his tongue slipping out to run along her lips as his hands stroked her naked back. Luna pressed herself against him, and his cock stiffened at the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, and Luna giggled against his lips as he poked her in the thigh.

Her hand reached down and wrapped around him, stroking him gently and making him even harder. The fire inside him was burning even hotter, and his tongue pushed against her lips, demanding entry which she eagerly gave, their tongues dancing together as her passion met his and the started moving against each other, until she broke away, panting!

"Let's take this to the bed Luna, I've been aching to taste you ever since we got your letter!"

Her smile widened and she nodded quickly, slipping out of his arms and laying on the bed, her back propped up on the pillows against the headboard, her legs spread invitingly. Climbing on the bed, he kissed her again, before moving down her body, his tongue swiping along each nipple, a promise of future attention, and then planting kisses between her breasts and down her belly.

By the time he was between her thighs, Luna was whining in anticipation, and when he ran his tongue through the silky blonde hair she actually gasped and raised her hips off the bed, wanting more contact. He grinned up at her, blowing her a kiss before lowering his face between her legs and running his tongue along her swollen lips, letting her sweet juices rest on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. She sighed out his name at the contact, and he started lightly sucking on her petals, making her juices flow even faster.

He took his time licking her, letting her pleasure build, automatically sensing when she was close to the edge and backing off until she was practically begging that he let her cum! With a grin, he pictured a snake in his mind and started talking, his tongue vibrating as he brushed against the squirming girl's clit and inner walls. That was all it took, Luna let out a shriek of surprise, sitting upright in the bed before falling back, shuddering and babbling incoherently, a wide smile on her face.

He kept licking slowly, letting Luna enjoy the afterglow and come down gently. He really wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself after all.

When she was back to herself, he lifted his face away, and grinned at the blissful expression on her beautiful face, and chuckled, "Welcome to the family, Luna, are you ready for more?"

Her eyes cleared and she laughed, shaking her head, "That's one hell of a welcoming present, Harry, I can already see why Ginny needs help! Do you want me to return the favor now?"

Harry shook his head, "We've got plenty of time for you to suck me, right now I really want to feel you wrapped around me as I fill your belly with our first child, how's that sound?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, give me our baby Harry, I'm actually fertile right now, so you don't have to worry about that!"

"Well then, my lovely Luna, do you have a favorite position?"

Luna paused, thinking, before sliding down so she was on her back on the bed, "Nothing wrong with the old standby to get started, is there? I'll roll over on my belly when you take my bum later!"

Moving so he was leaning over her, she spread her legs widely, giving him plenty of room as she lifted her arms so they were his neck and lifted herself to kiss him. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head along her entrance, making her wriggle against him, until he pushed forward, his swollen head parting her lips and sliding inside.

She gasped against his mouth and her legs came up off the bed, wrapping around his back and pulling him deeper into her body. He held back a laugh at her eagerness and started moving, feeling her stretching around him until he was fully sheathed in her soaking pussy. She clenched around him and he could feel her deep pleasure at having him inside her, already building to her next orgasm. He moved slowly as she adjusted, shifting slightly so he was filling all over her, until she pulled back from the kiss and said, "I'm ready now Harry, shag me bowlegged!"

With a laugh, he kissed her again, "As you wish, my sweet Luna, as you wish!" With that, he pulled back and buried himself inside her, a cry tearing from her throat as she moved with him. He distantly felt Ginny's orgasm through the bond, and sent a feeling of love to her, which triggered another climax in his wife, before focusing all his attention on the lovely blonde under him.

It took almost no time for the two of them to start moving together smoothly, falling into a comfortable rhythm that had Luna climaxing steadily as he plunged into her, until the pressure inside him got to be too much, and he stared directly into her eyes, gasping, "Luna, I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, Harry, do it! Fill my belly with our baby!" she cried, as another orgasm crashed over her. With those words, the dam inside him burst and he swelled inside her, sending blast after blast of heated cum directly into her pussy, until he pulled back, his still hard cock sliding out of her body.

He lay down next to her, holding Luna in his arms as she recovered, a soft smile on his face as he watched his latest love enjoying herself. He loved Ginny, and he always would, but the little blonde in his arms had held a piece of his heart for almost as long as his wife had, and he was glad that she was finally theirs.

Eventually, Luna returned to her body, and she giggled happily, "Oh yeah, I'm going to love getting used to that, Harry! It was even better than I dreamed it would be." She rolled over onto her side, her hand stroking his chest and stomach as she rested her head on his shoulder. But when her hand moved lower and brushed against his cock, her eyes went wide, "Oh, you still need some attention, don't you? Well, my pussy needs a bit of a break, but I think you'll enjoy this!"

With that, she shifted her position until her face was right at his cock, and she turned to give him a wink before planting a kiss on the swollen head. When she opened her mouth and started licking him, he had to admit she was right, he did enjoy it!

They were still going several hours later after he had filled her multiple times and Luna had lost count of the number of orgasms she'd experienced, that she finally pleaded for a rest, and he lifted her up and carried her into the bath that the elves had prepared for them.

The steaming water roused her slightly, and she looked around curiously as he washed her, her eyes going wide at the nude portraits of Ginny and Daphne Greengrass, their hands on their swollen bellies, hanging on the walls. Harry noticed her curiosity and said, "I painted them myself, and when you are ready, I'll be painting you as well. Nobody but family will ever see them, but Ginny and I enjoy the way they look."

Luna grinned, "I can see that, and I'd like to have you paint me, but not until I'm showing properly, carrying the proof of how much you and Ginny love me."

"And I'm looking forward to it, but are you awake enough to get something to eat? It's almost time for breakfast. I promise you can get plenty of sleep after you eat."

Luna's stomach grumbled, and she blushed, "I guess I could eat, but I really do need to get some sleep before heading back home."

He looked at her seriously, "You don't have to leave, you know. Ginny and I were already planning to talk to you about moving in with us, and I can have a couple of elves pack up everything you want to keep, just say the word."

She nodded, "I'm sure I'll be moving in, but not immediately, there are things I need to take care of at the Rookery, so it's ready for daddy when he and his girlfriend get home. It won't take more than a day or so, and having an elf or two to help would be nice. But we can talk about that later, let's get something to eat and I'm going to have to sleep!"

Helping her out of the tub, Harry dried her and handed her a bathrobe before leading her back to the kitchen, where Ginny was wearing a robe of her own while Daphne sat naked beside her, both of them enjoying their breakfasts. Luna gave the two girls a tired smile, not even raising an eyebrow at Daphne's nudity, before digging into her own food.

She barely managed to stay awake long enough to finish, and Harry moved her up to the bed, which had already been changed, and she was asleep immediately, a happy smile on her face.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: Improving the Bloodlines**

**PART:** 03 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: **Post War, the Wizarding Families are getting weaker because of inbreeding. Fortunately Harry and Ginny think of a solution

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Ginny/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,759  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also mind control and dubious consent, so be aware.

_**Sunday, September 2**__**nd**__**, 2001**_

_**The Hags Arse**_

_**Knockturn Alley, London**_

_**10 am **_

Tracey frowned under the hood of her cloak, this was the second time that the Carrow's had missed reporting in, and it wasn't like them at all. They were still alive, the spells on her monitor board told her that, but they had disappeared off the face of the earth! It was even more worrying because the two of them were her best information gatherers, and they had been on an extremely sensitive mission.

For almost two months, their leader, the woman they had sworn oaths on their magic to follow, had been acting strangely. Her public rhetoric had changed, but that could be explained by the life debt between her and Potter that was recently acknowledged, but Nightshade had changed as well. She no longer signaled her or the others to join her in her bedchambers when it was extremely rare for even one night to pass without one of the inner circle spending the night in Lady Nightshade's bed!

Parkinson had suggested that it was because she was warming Potter's bed, and while that was a possibility, she doubted that Potter's wife would be happy about it, like all the Weasley's, Ginevra had an unthinking dislike of anybody who wore the Green and Silver while in school, so she wouldn't welcome Daphne into their bed. The Lovegood girl who had moved into Potter Manor was more Ginevra's type anyway.

But Nightshade's change in behavior was the root of her current difficulty because the Carrow's had been investigating a possible connection between the changes in her attitude and Potter calling in the life debt. She didn't want to give Parkinson credit, because the cow normally wouldn't recognize a useful piece of information if it pulled up her robes and buggered her, but she might have actually stumbled onto something this time. She'd had the Carrow twins quietly snooping around for almost a month, and the first two reports had shown promise, but then they vanished!

Tossing a few coins on the table for her drink, never noticing the house-elf wearing the multi-colored socks watching her, and popping away just as she left. His Master and Mistress would want to know about this!

_**Potter Manor**_

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Harry smiled, listening to Dobby's report. He'd been expecting Tracey to make a move of some sort ever since he'd caught the twins snooping around. The girls had played their role perfectly, giving their reports to Daphne's spymaster for the first two weeks and then disappearing. Of course, the twins hadn't actually disappeared, they were living quite comfortably in the bedroom he'd assigned them, sharing a bed of course, but they got accustomed to that very quickly.

The twins weren't in bed now, of course, it was far too late in the morning for that. No, they were stretched out on the padded bench in the playroom, their mouths locked on their sister's quim, licking busily as Ginny and Daphne used the living dildos to bugger the girls.

He was grateful, not for the first time, for his non-human nature, because it allowed him to concentrate on what Dobby was telling him, while still paying attention to ensuring that Luna was experiencing as much pleasure as he could give her.

At the moment, Luna was enjoying his own cock in her arse as he had her bent over the table, her wrists cuffed to the chains on each corner. He'd already enjoyed her mouth and pussy, and she had begged him to shag her arse like a whore! She still wasn't showing, unlike his wife, who was nearly 7 months along, and their first toy who was in her third month, so she didn't have a problem taking him in this position. The twins were been buggered to reinforce their submission to him and Ginny, but Luna had just been in the mood to be 'tied down and ravished' to use her expression.

Their blonde love had continued to surprise and delight he and Ginny since she fully joined them, and even Daphne was warming to her. Hermione had been a bit surprised the afternoon that Ginny had convinced her to visit, but when Ginny gave her an edited explanation of his increasing libido and being unable to keep up with him on her own, their friend understood. She'd been well aware of how close Luna was to both of them, and that she was unconventional enough to not worry about other people's reactions to the choices she made.

Ginny hadn't commented about Hermione's wistful look when she noticed the baby bulge, but the two of them had talked about it later that night and it just reinforced their desire to bring Hermione into their family and give her the love and support she desperately needed. But it wasn't time yet, she still needed to heal emotionally before she could accept what they would offer her.

In the meantime, they needed to bait the trap for their latest guest. From what Dobby had heard, the Davis girl would wait until late afternoon to make her approach, so that gave them plenty of time to get ready.

Luna was getting very close to cumming, so he let a bit of power trickle through their bond as well as feeding Ginny power as well, and both of his loves were crying out their orgasms almost instantly! He was still hard, of course, so after releasing Luna from her bonds, he pulled out and tapped Daphne on the shoulder. His toy opened her mouth obediently and was soon sucking him enthusiastically. Luna was absolutely clean before he started of course, but Daphne had already been so deeply conditioned she would have sucked him just as eagerly if he hadn't been clean. It takes longer for her to make him cum, and she swallowed eagerly, his power triggering her own orgasm as she flooded Hestia's arse.

Luna had made her way on wobbly legs to Flora and lowered her cum filled pussy to the girl's mouth, sighing in pleasure as the girl shifted from licking her sister to licking one of her mistresses. Once Luna was satisfied, she stood back up and let Flora go back to her sister. The twins were the last to cum, but once they did, Harry had them and Daphne run a bath for him and his loves so the girls could wash them while they made plans for the afternoon.

_**Potter Manor**_

_**Late Afternoon**_

Tracey made her way through the trees surrounding the Potter property, glad that she'd been here back when Theo Nott's father owned it. She still remembered the way through the woods that gave her enough cover to get close to the house. It was surprising that she hadn't encountered any wards so far, she would have thought that Potter would be more security conscious. He had to be aware that the attack that killed Longbottom had been aimed at him, he was in the damned Wizengamot for Draco's trial for Merlin's sake!

Or had he discovered that Daphne was Lady Nightshade and felt that with her under his control through the life debt he was safe? If that's what he thought, he was either incredibly stupid or just overconfident. Lady Nightshade was their leader, but they were, for the most part, capable of acting on their own initiative to ensure they reached their goals.

Moving as quietly as possible, she approached the edge of a clearing that she and several of the others had played in before Hogwarts. As she got closer, she froze, she heard women's voices in the clearing. Holding her breath, she lowered herself down so that she was below eye level and looked around the tree she was behind.

She got a clear view into the clearing and blinked in surprise, there were four women, all naked on a blanket in the center of the clearing. She immediately recognized the Carrow twins, she'd had each of them in her bed often enough after all. But what were they doing on their knees in front of Potter's wife and Lovegood?

It was obvious what they were doing, they were going down on the women, but why were they there? And why did the two of them have plugs in their arses? They had both been vehemently against the idea of being buggered, to the point of drawing wands when she had suggested using one of her toys on them, so what changed?

She kept watching, hoping that she could hear something that would make sense of how the girls got themselves captured and turned. They were too competent to be taken easily, hell, one of them would have sacrificed herself so the other could escape and bring her the information she needed, so how were both of them captured?

Tracey was so focused on trying to understand what had happened to two of her best agents that she didn't even notice the silent arrival of the elf behind her until everything went black!

_**Outside the Dungeon**_

_**An Hour Later**_

Master was looking at her seriously, and she unconsciously straightened her back, her baby bump showing in the new robes that Master and Mistress had allowed her to purchase at Lavender's shop. Master knew that this was going to be a challenge for her, unlike the Carrow twins, Tracey had actually been one of her original followers when she started making her plans back in Hogwarts.

She had originally taken Tracey into her bed out of boredom with her usual lovers, and to make the girl grateful to her. She'd already been threatened with being forced to her knees in the common room, not to mention what they were planning to do to her in the dorms. Daphne had intervened at that point. It wasn't that she objected to the proper use of those of inferior blood, but Tracey met most people's definition of Pureblood, including Daphne's, and she wasn't going to let someone like Crabbe, who clearly had some Troll in his ancestry, touch a proper witch like Tracey!

The morons who thought they were running the House of the Cunning didn't consider her a true Pureblood because she had a muggleborn in her mother's line five generations back, and so they could use her as they wished.

The way they were constantly ranting about the purity of their blood, you could be forgiven for thinking they had been sent to Hogwarts by mistake. They sounded far more like those barbarians in Durmstrang which thought you had to have eight generations of magical ancestors to be considered Pureblood, they were British, which meant that they were automatically superior to those creatures! She often wondered what their reaction was when the news about Snape being a half-blood was announced?

All true British wizards and witches recognized that being Pureblood only required four generations of magical blood. Which was one of the many reasons Daphne felt nothing but scorn for Malfoy and his catamites, even though she was willing to use them to keep her own hands clean. She would have to consider asking Master if she could arrange Draco's death, as a demonstration of the price of failure? But if the idiot hadn't failed, she wouldn't have been claimed by Master and Mistress, so it all worked out for the best.

Oddly enough, considering that she considered most emotions to be a waste of time and energy, Daphne had found herself feeling affection for the girl, which is why she had confided in her during the Umbridge year when she was working to undermine Malfoy and the Toad-bitch. She'd also recruited Parkinson at the same time, to work against the ferret, which was a task the other witch certainly enjoyed.

Realizing she'd been woolgathering, she blushed and lowered her eyes, "Sorry Master, I didn't hear what you just said."

He gave her an understanding smile, "I know that you have a connection to Tracey, but your Mistress and I have confidence in your ability to make her see sense. I've already started the process to make her mind more open to what you are saying, but it will be up to you to bring her the rest of the way."

"Yes Master, I'll do what you need me to. Tracey is more intelligent than the twins, so it might be possible to convince her by showing her what you've learned. I will ask that you let me be with you when you claim her, though. She will be more relaxed and get more pleasure out of you taking her if I'm there. She doesn't exactly mind having sex with a male, but does tend to prefer being with another woman, and making sure she enjoys herself will make things easier for your adjustments to take."

Master nodded, then cast a spell to let them see into the dungeon, and Daphne licked her lips at the sight of Tracey's nude body, her arms and legs bound to the same wooden chair she had been in that night. It was interesting to see how careful set the scene had been, and she checked the mirror to make sure her appearance was as close to perfect as she could manage. Seeing that Tracey was starting to stir in her bonds, Daphne took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, I can do this. I will do this!"

Walking down the hall she opened the door to the dungeons, her shoes echoing on the wooden steps as she walked down into the dimly lit room.

Tracey looked up and her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Daphne slipped into the seat behind the table and calmly said, "Hello Tracey, I think we need to talk."

_**Three Hours Later**_

Tracey screamed her release into Daphne's pussy as Luna's tongue drove her over the edge yet again. If she'd had any idea that the spacey blonde was so damned good with her tongue she would have seduced her when they were back in school, house divides be damned! Lovegood had taken the place of Ginevra, who apparently had put aside her dislike of people who were in Slytherin enough to use her mouth and fingers to clean her out after Potter had filled her with his cum.

Potter! That was a revelation she wasn't expecting. He actually had her aroused just by touching her and letting his magic dance along her skin, to the point that she was panting for him to fuck her, to give her his baby! Tracey had nearly lost her mind when he filled her belly with his seed, the magic triggering an orgasm more powerful than she'd ever had in her life. He made her feel so good she even willingly took him in her mouth and sucked him hard again, swallowing everything he gave her.

She'd been stunned at first to realize what had happened to Daphne, to Lady Nightshade, but when she and Potter had demonstrated how the magical families were dying out, the changes made sense, and she was more than willing to do whatever she could to help them. Although she hadn't expected to be one of the witches who would be carrying his baby, she wasn't complaining. It would be good to have somebody carry on the Davis name since her older brother had been foolish enough to join Voldemort and was killed for failing a mission.

Tracey was still recovering from Lovegood's mouth, her tongue licking Daphne, enjoying the feeling of being with her first love again when Daphne cried out her name and Tracey had to swallow quickly to keep the juices from overwhelming her. After Daphne lifted herself up, she surprised Tracey by pulling her to her feet and kissing her, not that Tracey minded, far from it, but it was a little out of character.

"Daphne?" She said, questioningly, but Daphne just shook her head,

"Hush Tracey, there's still one more thing to do, and then you can relax and get some dinner. But I'm going to be right there with you, it's not going to be bad at all."

Tracey was starting to get a little worried, why was Daphne acting like this? It wasn't Daphne that answered her, though, it was Potter. He had walked up behind her and said, "Daphne is a bit worried how you will handle taking me up the arse because you were never comfortable with it before."

Tracey blinked, "Is that all? Sure, it's not something I'm crazy about, but after the way you all made me feel, if you want my arse, I'll get through it."

Surprisingly, it wasn't all that unpleasant, with Daphne kissing her and her fingers in Tracey's pussy, she actually got some pleasure from having Potter in her arse. He did make sure she was stretched out and lubricated enough, which made a difference, but it was still not going to be something she looked forward to.

It was later, when she, Daphne and the twins were relaxing in a huge tub, that Tracey said, "Okay you two, it's obvious that Potter convinced you to join him, but how and when did he catch you? I thought you were good enough to avoid capture."

Hestia laughed, shaking her head, "There was no catching involved, Daphne knew that you would check into the changes, and who would be your first choice to snoop around, so Master had us watched constantly by a couple of his elves. We had just gotten back to our flat after meeting with you the first time when the elves knocked us out and we woke up in the same room you were in. Just as naked, and bound to the wooden chairs. Master was sitting behind a table looking at us, with Daphne standing beside him. We were scared shitless, of course, especially when he brought up a few of the missions we'd done for you that Lady Nightshade wouldn't have approved of, but she just stood there watching. "

Flora picked up the story, "We knew that we would be put through the veil if we were lucky for what we had done, if not given the Kiss, so we were willing to do anything to avoid that. Granted, neither of us had expected to be swearing slavery bonds before Master and his ladies claimed us, but it hasn't worked out badly at all. We are actually doing something to improve life for all magicals, not just the Purebloods, we have warm comfortable beds, delicious food, and the sex is fantastic!"

Tracey frowned, she couldn't believe she'd overlooked elves to gather information. That was a blind spot that could and did, cause her problems. But that was minor compared to what was really bothering her, "That's another thing, both you and Daphne are called Potter and his ladies Master and Mistress, but I'm still calling him Potter. What was different?"

"Actually, Tracey, I can answer that," Potter said, as he stepped into the room, fully dressed, "Daphne and the Twins were too deeply invested in their ideals and goals to be open to reason, and the only way to bring them over was to use the magic of the bond to break the lock the falsehoods had on them. You, on the other hand, were open-minded enough to listen and accept what we had discovered, and the slave bond wasn't required. Don't misunderstand though, you are bound to me just as deeply, and will be unable to reveal any of our secrets or work against us, but you won't feel the need to hesitate if you don't agree with something we are doing."

Tracey smirked, "So, am I your ordinary five-year-old that you keep around to poke holes in your plans?"

Potter looked at her in surprise, before laughing. It wasn't a mocking laugh or a polite laugh, it was an honest belly laugh at something he found truly funny! He laughed so hard tears were pouring down his face and he had to lean against the door frame to stay standing. When he finally got himself under control, he wiped his eyes and grinned, "I never expected you to quote 'the Evil Overlord's List' at me, Tracey, but yeah, other than being a five-year-old, because that would make me a pedophile, it's basically accurate."

Daphne and the twins were looked at her curiously, and she just shook her head, "It's not important, I'll explain later," before saying, "So, other than shagging us cross-eyed and getting us up the duff, what's the actual plan, Potter?"

"Well, your part is going to be basically the same as you were already doing, gathering and putting together information, but your targets are changing. To start with, I'm going to want you to find out everything that Narcissa, Astoria and Pansy Parkinson are up to because I'm planning on having them in those wooden chairs before too much time has passed. Also, Tiberius Ogden has been working against the reforms that Daphne and I are pushing, and he's always been a determined neutral, as long as whatever is being proposed doesn't affect the Fire Whiskey business. I want to know if somebody is pressuring him, or what his actual agenda is. That's enough to get started, and I'm sure that you will have the twins doing their usual best to find the answers."

She nodded, "That's all well and good, and I could and did figure that out for myself, but what's the big picture? What's the end game?"

He frowned, "You don't need to know that yet, Tracey, just focus on gathering the information I asked you for."

She leaned forward, "Bullshit Potter! That's a fucking Dumbledore plan, keeping people in the dark is why you ended up in the Graveyard in Little Hangleton at the end of the Third Task! I'm bound to you now, but I'll take the Kiss before I let you risk the lives of my agents to get you the information in service of some mysterious plan! Either bring me in or kill me, what's it to be?"

Ginny and Luna laughed, and Harry grimaced, "Alright you two, make the reservation for tomorrow night, you were right and I was wrong."

Giving Tracey a mock glare, "Thanks a lot, Tracey, you just cost me dinner at La Rochelle for the two of them. They said you'd call me on trying to keep things to myself, I thought you'd hold off for a few days to get a handle on the situation. But anyway, what the long term plan is..."

Tracey listened, in awe at the depth of their plans, and the sheer ambition of what they were hoping to accomplish, but could see that, if they moved carefully, it could actually be done with a minimum of bloodshed. When he finished, she nodded, "Okay, that's what I needed to know, I can get my agents to keep their ears open for the low-level gossip while Flora and Hestia go for the deeper stuff. Now, are we going to be eating anytime soon?"

_**Saturday, September 8**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_**The Three Broomsticks**_

_**Hogsmeade, Scotland**_

_**Early Afternoon**_

Harry had enjoyed the afternoon, it was nice visiting Hogsmeade when the students were still up in the school. He'd shared a drink with Rosemerta, flirting outrageously, although it was easy to tell that the older woman was at least a little interested, something that he would discuss with Ginny and Luna. He'd just finished telling a story about arresting Marcus Flint, for attempting to start a house-elf brothel, of all things! Rosemerta grinned savagely, Flint had been one of her least favorite customers during his time at Hogwarts, so anything that caused him trouble or embarrassment was very entertaining to her.

He turned when the door opened, and smiled widely, sliding off the stool and embracing the man who walked in. "Good to see you, Moony! Or is that, 'Professor Moony'?" Harry teased the older man, leading him to a table.

Remus laughed lightly, "Good to see you too, Harry, it's been a while, hasn't it? Since right after your birthday when we had to get Sirius out of the drunk tank? He still swears that the girl he was with drugged him, even though nobody knows who the girl is." The smile dropped and he frowned, "You'd think he would have gotten all the skirt-chasing out of his system by now, he can't use Azkaban as an excuse the rest of his life."

Harry shrugged, "Losing Charity really hurt him, especially for such a useless reason, and he's still not over it. Think about how you would feel if anything happened to Dora or Teddy? Or what I would do if I didn't have Luna's support and something happened to Ginny or JC?"

The older man grimaced, "You've got a point, I'll try to be a little less judgmental about the old mutt. But that's enough of the depressing stuff, how's Ginny doing with this pregnancy? Dora and I are still working on giving Teddy a little brother or sister, but with her being in London most of the time, well..."

Harry grinned, "That's what you get for going respectable, Moony, you didn't have to take the job. Granted, I'm glad you did, because Minerva would have wanted me to take the DADA Professor position if you said no, and I've got too much to do between keeping my ladies happy, the Wizengamot and my work with the Aurors. And Ginny is doing fine, although she's ready to strangle Molly if she keeps showing up unexpectedly to offer advice. I won't tell you what Ginny, Luna and I were doing the last time she showed up, but there was very little clothing involved."

Remus laughed, "Andi and Ted seem to delight in doing the same thing. I'm wondering if every girl's parents have some sort of ward that alerts them whenever their daughter is about to have sex, just so they can interrupt!"

Harry grinned ruefully, "You'd think that a woman who had seven kids would be less of a cock blocker, but she has the worst timing in the world! But, enough about that, Ginny and Luna spend enough time complaining about Molly as it is. What's been happening at Hogwarts? Is Slughorn still teaching Potions? I remember hearing he was talking about retiring a few months ago."

Remus shook his head, "No, he actually did retire to eat his candied pineapple is peace and do his networking. We've got Vanessa Zabini teaching this year, which was a surprise, but I guess after burying however many husbands it was, she needed to find something to do. From what I've heard from the Gryffindors, she's actually a decent teacher, so between the two of us you may start getting some decent Auror recruits in a few years."

Harry grinned, "That would be a nice change. After all the years of Snape's so-called teaching, and a different Professor for DADA it's a wonder any applicants met the qualifications at all! I'd still love to know if Snape was deliberately sabotaging the Aurors and the Healers, or if he was just that crap a teacher? I know I was really looking forward to Potions when I first came to Hogwarts, but that didn't last through the first class. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt that way either."

Remus frowned, "You aren't, I've heard from enough of the older students that Snape had that effect on a lot of people. I still don't know what Dumbledore was thinking about keeping that man in Hogwarts. But they're dead and we aren't, so we can clean up their mess and hopefully avoid making the same kind of mistakes."

Harry sighed, "It would be easier if the Wizengamot would actually wake up to the fact that the world is changing and don't keep ignoring things that they don't want to acknowledge. We're doing what we can but even with my block of votes added to Daphne's, there's still enough of them to keep things tied up in their damned committees until hell freezes over! There are times I'd love to just walk up to them and crack their heads together, maybe that way a new idea might find it's way into their brains!"

Remus smiled sadly, "It could be worse, Umbridge and Fudge could still be running things, and Malfoy could be smarming around with his silky words and his pouches of gold, you'd never even get the bills introduced then, would you?"

Harry frowned, "If Malfoy were still around, then Neville would still be right beside me, it's a trade I'd make in a heartbeat, Remus! People seem to forget that he was one of my best friends and a man who always had my back, unlike Ron, who could be a bit fair weather. And I wouldn't have to watch Hermione's heartbreaking again every time she sees Ginny and me with JC. So, don't tell me that things would be worse if Lucius 'fucking' Malfoy was still around!"

The older man had literally cringed when Harry spoke, and Harry paled, calming instantly. "Sorry Remus, I shouldn't have taken that out on you, but I'm still hurting like hell over losing Neville like that." He stood up, "Anyway, I'm sorry, I've got to go, I'll owl you later tonight. I, I just need to get out of here!"

Before Remus could even start to apologize, Harry stood and with a loud crack of displaced air disappeared. Leaving behind a few galleons to cover the food he hadn't been able to eat.

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Apparition Point**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Harry staggered as he arrived in the alley between the buildings, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He didn't expect to react the way he did to Remus mentioning Lucius Malfoy, the man was dead and so was Neville, and he'd gladly have Lucius still alive to feel the solid presence of Neville at his side, his eyes missing nothing, until the one time it really counted! There was something about that building that screamed trap to Harry, but he'd ignored it, nobody would be foolish enough to attack him, surely? He'd forgotten just how jealous and resentful Draco had been, and Lucius had never forgiven him for Dobby after the Diary incident, so they were the perfect weapons to point at him. Lady Nightshade had chosen well.

He hadn't told Daphne this yet, but the baby he put in her belly, his name was going to be Neville Franklin Greengrass, as a tribute to the man her tools had murdered, and a constant reminder of what her actions had cost them. He just wished he could punish her further, but with the slave bond, it wouldn't be right. She would submit to whatever he wanted, but he just didn't hate her the way he hated Bellatrix or Snape, and punishing her wouldn't do anything but hurt her and make him feel the loss even more.

Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes and stepped out into the Alley, no destination in mind, just wandering and trying to clear his head so he could go back home and not upset Ginny or Luna. It was interesting to find that Zabini was working at Hogwarts, she'd been on the outskirts of Nightshade's organization, but he hadn't assigned a high priority to her. Maybe that should change?

He nodded politely to the people who greeted him, still thinking about the other members of Nightshade's group and wondering what the other peripheral witches were doing? Had they broken away from the group, or were they acting on their own to advance the group's goals?

He was walking absently until he noticed the crowd outside of Quality Quidditch, and saw that Firebolt had come out with a new broom designed for Seekers. A smile spread across his face as he looked it over, his days of playing for anything but fun were long passed, but Ginny would be back in shape after having their next baby in time for the next season, and it would make a perfect Christmas gift!

Harry was about to walk into the shop, but realized if he was spotted putting a deposit down on the broom word would get back to Ginny within minutes and totally spoil the surprise. But who could he get to do it for him? His eyes were scanning the Alley as he thought until he saw the new sign hanging a few buildings down, 'Nothing Fancy' was written in a feminine script on the hanging board. His smile widened as he walked toward Lavender and Parvati's shop. It was well known that both Ginny and Luna were expecting, so visiting a shop with maternity robes wouldn't raise any questions at all.

Parvati was at the counter when the door opened, while he saw Lavender helping a woman with her shopping, and Parvati's smile turned genuine when he walked in the door. "Harry! Hi, welcome to Nothing Fancy, what can I help you with?"

Lavender had looked over and waved when he came in, before turning back to her customer. He gave Parvati a friendly smile, and said, "Actually, I'm not here to shop, I was hoping that you or Lav would be willing to help me out with something?"

The Indian beauty smirked at him, "Well, I'm sure both of us would be willing to help you with anything you needed but aren't Ginny and Luna enough for you?"

He looked at her in shock, not believing Parvati would be that blatant, but then he saw the corners of her mouth twitch and noticed the gleam of mischief in her eyes. He chuckled, "While I'm certainly tempted, I'd need to discuss it with Ginny and Luna first, don't want to make them unhappy after all." He was intrigued by the look of disappointment that briefly appeared, adding Parvati, and possibly Lavender to the conversation he was going to have with Ginny when he got home. "But what I needed your help with isn't quite that exciting."

Lavender had walked up to the counter, carrying several dresses, and said, "What do you need help with Harry? I'm sure we wouldn't refuse a reasonable request."

Parvati gave a throaty chuckle, "Or even an unreasonable one, if you bought us dinner first."

"Down girl! Behave yourself or you won't get any pudding later!" Lavender said, her words thick with hidden meaning. Harry's eyebrow raised slightly, just what was the relationship between those two?

"Actually, I need one of you to go over to Quality Quidditch with the galleons I give you and put a deposit down on the new Firebolt that's coming out. It's designed for Seekers, and I want to get one for Ginny as a Christmas present. She's really looking forward to having our latest and getting back to the game. She's as Quidditch mad as Ron is, and I know she'd love the broom."

Lavender grinned, as she finished packaging up her customer's purchases, "Sure, that's easy enough, do you want me to put it in my name or yours?"

"If you don't mind, put it in your name. If the word got out I was buying that broom it would spoil Ginny's Christmas, and I really don't want to do that!"

Parvati laughed, "No, you really don't, I remember a few rows she had with Ron in the tower back in school, and your wife has a bit of a temper, but then, so does her brother. Although I hear that Romilda has him nicely calmed down these days."

Harry shrugged, "I don't see as much of Ron as I used to, so I can't really say. But he is a lot happier since he got married, I do know that. Hell, so am I," he laughed.

Parvati grinned, "So happy you had to find another wife? Oh, I know she's not actually your wife, but Luna might as well be, and I'm hearing rather interesting rumors about who is the father of Daphne Greengrass's baby. Something about a life debt? I'm surprised Ginny is so accepting, she always struck me as the jealous type."

Harry looked at her and Lavender for a long moment, this wasn't something he had planned on, but if they were open to the idea, why not? Taking a breath he said, "Okay, can I get the two of you to swear you won't spread this around? It would hurt some people I really don't want to see being hurt, understand?"

The two girls glanced at each other and quickly nodded, and after they swore to keep the secret he said, "I'm sure you are aware of the effect a wizard's magic has on his libido, right? Well, after I sent Voldemort to whatever Hell he was destined for, I ended up absorbing his magic on top of my own. Three guesses what that's done to my appetites, and the first two don't count. Luna and Daphne are actually Ginny's idea because she honestly can't keep up with me any longer, and it's getting stronger. Does that answer your questions?"

Parvati whistled softly, "So when you said you need to discuss it with Ginny, it wasn't a complete joke, was it?"

Harry smirked, "The two of you are friends, and both of you are also incredibly sexy women, why would I joke about something like that?"

Lavender blinked, "Okay, that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but, if Ginny's open to it, we'd both be willing to see where it goes, and Padma might be open to the idea as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do you always make decisions like that for Parvati, Lav?"

It was Lavender's turn to look at him seriously, before moving to the door and putting up the 'Back in 10 Minutes' sign, locking the door. Gesturing to the two of them, he and Parvati followed her into the storage room, where there were no windows to the Alley. She said, "This time I'm going to be the one asking for you to swear to keep a secret. If Ginny agrees it won't be a big deal, but for now this could hurt us if you say anything."

He agreed and swore to keep their secret, and Lavender said, "Show him, Parvati," The Indian girl flushed, but started unbuttoning her high collared blouse, pulling it out of her skirt and showing him her braless breast, but what was most interesting was the silver choker that was around the base of Parvati's throat.

He nodded, "Understood. And I'll keep your secret, but if you are serious, I'll talk to Ginny about the two, or three if you are sure she'd be interested, and let you know what she says."

Lavender gestured, and Parvati covered herself, "Padma is wearing a similar choker, we've been in a relationship since we all graduated, and I know that she's just as interested in you as we are."

"This wasn't the conversation I was expecting to have, but I'll talk to Ginny as soon as I get home. But, in the meantime, here's the galleons to put the deposit down on the broom." Pulling out the stack of gold, he handed it to Lavender and, after saying goodbye, made his way back out of the store. He unlocked the door and removed the sign before heading back to the Apparition Point, he and Ginny, and Luna were going to have a very interesting conversation when he got home!

End Chapter Three


End file.
